Siempre Juntos
by macareena-f
Summary: Rosalie tiene un cambio radical en su vida y se alejara de todos sus amigos y del amor de su vida, pero el amor verdadero es para siempre y superara todo... Todos humanos, primera historia que escribo :D
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes Son propiedad de la grandiosa S.M (L) yo solo deje jugar mi imaginacion creando esta historia _

**Rosalie POV**

Ag me desperté y corrí al baño, otra vez vomitaba, sinceramente no es lo mejor despertar así, me lave los dientes pero esa sensación rara aun estaba por lo que decidí tomarme un baño, el agua caliente relajo mis músculos, Salí de la ducha, me seque el pelo y me envolví en una toalla para vestirme y que sorpresa me lleve al ver a mi hermano ( Jasper ) sentado en mi cama observándome

-que me ves – su mirada era como calculadora, mi hermano en ocasiones podía ser realmente intimidante

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-De que hablas Jasper…

-no te hagas la tonta

-muy bien y ahora me insultas

-Rosalie…

-Jasper…

-¡ROSALIE!

-ahiii no me grites

-Rose – dijo calmándose un poco – ¿has ido a ver a un doctor? – OK, peligro, peligro hermano bipolar en la habitación (cuarto, pieza, etc.)

-¿Debería? El bipolar eres tu

-Rosalie hablo enserio

-Jasper yo también

-No se puede hablar contigo, sabes mejor date prisa llegaremos tarde al colegio

Salio de mi habitación con un portazo(Golpe fuerte, etc.), claramente estaba enojado, pero es que de que hablaba, mi hermano a veces podía ser tan bipolar como Edward … me dedique a ver que me pondría, me decidí por una falda a la cintura de un rosa pálido con una polera blanca debajo un collar de colores metálicos, pulseras blancas y negras y unos zapatos de tacón alto negros**(N/A: todo el conjunto en mi perfil, en serio se ve mejor en foto)** debe que mi pelo cayera libremente por mi espalda con mis bucles me maquille suavemente, una ultima revisaba en el espejo y baje, desayunamos en silencio con Jasper y subimos a su auto, iba muy centrada en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto me fije que no íbamos camino al colegio

-Jasper este no es el camino al colegio …

_  
><strong>ahaha primer capitulo de mi primera historia que no sera un one-shot este capitulo y esta historia esta basada en algunos hechos reales, despues veran en cuales, este capitulo como esta historia va dedicada a una amiga : Ale Tobar, amiga eres lo mas siempre apoyandome en todo, eres la mejor3 tambien va para mi mejor amiga la alale y la cami que las he hecho sufrir un monton con esta historia jaja 3 eso disfruten el primer capitulo y ojala sea una historia que les agrade (: <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**bueno como ya saben los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de S.M 3 **_

_-Carlisle por favor, dime que esto es una broma, no es posible, por favor no…  
><em>

**Rosalie POV**

_am… Jasper este no es el camino…_

-Lo se

-Entonces, por que vamos por aquí

-Por que no iremos al colegio- OK, Jasper estaba colmando mi paciencia

-Idiota date la vuelta, tengo que ir al colegio tengo un examen(N/A: prueba, test, etc.) de química, tengo que ir.

-Lo se, solo nos saltaremos el primer bloque

-Eres un sicópata, pásame tu celular

-¿Para que lo quieres?

-¿Te importa?

-Es mi teléfono

-Para llamar a Alice ¿Contento?- me miro, sonrió y me paso su teléfono

-Pero dile que la amo-no estaba de ánimos como para hacerle ningún favor, marque el numero de Alice y al primer timbre la duende contesto

_-¡Jazz!_

-Duende, es Rose, te llamo para decirte que nos saltaremos el primer bloque

-¿Jasper esta bien?

-Algo así

-ROSALIE HALE QUE LE PASO A MI NOVIO

-Alice relájate, lo que pasa es que tu novio es un sicópata y decidió secuestrarme y no se adonde me lleva

-Dile que la amo- me interrumpió Jasper

-no te haré un favor, díselo tu mismo

-no puedo estoy manejando

-Lastima-dicho esto le lancé el teléfono me miro con mala cara y no se le ocurrió nada mas que poner el altavoz y tuve que escuchar toda su conversación llena de miel, me iba a dar un coma diabético, después de su desesperante conversación, Alice se tuvo que despedir por que el profesor había llegado, y mi hermano quedo con una sonrisa de tarado marcada en su cara, me recordó a la misma que pone Edward cuando esta con Bella y a la que Emmett pone cuando le digo que lo amo

-Idiota ¿puedo saber hacia donde me llevas?

-De que si puedes saber, si, si puedes, ¿te lo diré? Olvídalo.

-JASPER HALE DIME AHORA

-Pero que carácter por dios, no, te aguantas, ya casi llegamos quedan como unos 10 minutos nada mas – Jasper era un idiota, donde rayos me llevaba, me puse mis audífonos y me fui escuchando las canciones que Emmett me había dedicado, fui así todo al camino hasta que vi hacia donde nos dirigíamos íbamos hacia ¿El hospital? Jasper es hombre muerto, me puse a gritarle que era un idiota, es que no entendía que ESTOY BIEN

Jasper POV

Rosalie se puso a gritar y cuando estacione se negó a bajar, por lo que la tome como si fuera un saco de papas y me la lleve hacia el hospital, por supuesto, Carlisle nos estaba esperando, ya que lo había llamado mientras Rosalie se vestía, nos pusieron en una de las habitaciones, esperamos unos 5 minutos y Carlisle entro a la habitación, no pregunto la razón por la cual estábamos acá ya que se lo había contado y ambos sospechábamos lo mismo, le hizo un examen de sangre al cual se opuso totalmente, pero termino accediendo

-¿que parte no entiendes de que me encuentro bien Jasper?

-Eso veremos cuando salgan los exámenes de sangre

-Eres un asco Jasper Hale

-Sabes que en el fondo me amas

-no lo creo- iba a reclamarle pero justo entro Carlisle con los exámenes

-Los exámenes están listos, Rosalie necesito que te calmes un segundo- OK esto no es bueno, tenia el leve presentimiento de que mis suposiciones eran correctas

-¿Por qué que esta pasando?- mi hermana se veía realmente confusa, por favor que Carlisle sepa como darle la noticia

Rosalie POV

-Rosalie, ¿hace cuanto tuviste tu periodo

-mmm… ahora que lo pienso, no me a llegado hace 3 meses – Jasper se puso blanco es un raro… ahí dios, nonono, rayos como no me di cuenta antes, no esto es una broma, tiene que ser una broma

**_**  
><strong>Lalalala, bueno historia dedicada a mi hermosa amiga ale tobar (L) por supuesto y eso, disfrutenla :D primera historia *-* todos humanos claramente xd<strong>


End file.
